


the wheels on the bus go round and round

by meretricula



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when the unpronounceable Icelandic volcano exploded and nobody could fly anywhere and a bunch of tennis players had to take a bus from Monte Carlo to Barcelona? Good times, good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wheels on the bus go round and round

Novak was taking a water break from practice - serve, serve, always the serve, but if he was going to double fault worse than _Fernando Verdasco_ god knew he needed it - when he noticed his phone was buzzing on the bench. He idly flipped it open and thumbed to accept a new text message. 

_noleeeeeeee_ was all it said. Novak glanced around, his mouth quirking, and replied, _???_

_im bord talk 2 me_

_ur on a bus 2 barcelona talk 2 some1 spanish_ Novak suggested, keeping an eye out for Marian. He wouldn't mind Novak messing around with his phone a little normally, but, well. He really did need to concentrate on fixing his serve right now. _isnt verdasco w u?_ he added as an afterthought. 

_cant fer txting feli, 2 HOURS ALREDY!!!_ Rafa replied. Judging from the capslock and number of exclamation points, he was pretty fed up, not that Novak blamed him. Two hours of watching Verdasco coo electronically at Lopez would be enough to make him fling himself _under_ a bus. _n ferrus sleeping_

_ferrero?_

_where u think david sleep? if he talk david wake up, if he move david fall._ There was a brief pause followed by a blurry, unflattering photo of Ferrer drooling on Ferrero's shoulder. As out-of-focus as the picture was, Ferrero's glare came across clearly. Rafa added, _anyway i try hour ago juan carlos say go away ferrus tierd_

_poor baby have 2 talk 2 ur uncle_ Novak texted. He could actually see Rafa's pout. 

"Okay, Novak, put away phone!" Marian yelled from the other side of the court. "Time to work!" 

_sry have 2 practice now ttyl_ Novak typed quickly, and dropped his phone back into his bag before he could let himself wait for a reply.


End file.
